


逢场作戏（KK）02

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏（KK）02

逢场作戏（KK）02

 

＃包养梗  
＃逗比画风  
＃先陷进去的金主和逢场作戏的金丝雀

 

02

 

堂本刚这个人有时候是会一时冲动，做下让自己追悔莫及的事情的人。因为他这个人有时候经常想一出是一出，并且还行动力强，想到就去做了，最惨的是他还不是在每次把事情做完之后才后悔，而是总在做了一半的时候后悔。

 

比如说他在协议书上签了字，还被堂本光一亲了一口，人家亲完他还有样学样的还了回去一个吻。到目前为止，堂本刚对于这件事情都是乐意的，并且还挺期待对方出差回来之后该做点什么做点什么的生活。

 

听见对方说提前预支的时候，心里那头小鹿还像模像样的蹬了蹬腿。

 

但是等到他回到自己的住处，美美的泡了个澡，睡了一觉，第二天醒来睁开眼睛的时候，堂本刚就开始后悔了。

 

想谈恋爱就老老实实的找个人谈恋爱，哪怕想体验一下性生活也可以花钱找乐子，为什么要想不开把事情搞成自己无法控制的局面？这要是让他远在奈良的爸妈知道，他堂本刚干出这种伤风败德的事情，不得杀到东京来揍他一顿。别说是他爸妈了，要是冈田准一知道这件事情，也得把他揪到武馆去教育一顿。还有从来都对他管头又管脚的木村拓哉和中居正广，要是知道他因为想要体验一下情事又懒得谈恋爱也没有合适的对象就跟金主签了包养协议，怕是要把他腿都打断。

 

啊，堂本光一看起来也实在不像是个好应付的人。

 

最近趁着木村拓哉和中居正广不在，他又刚刚结束自己作为三番的电视剧的拍摄，再加上躲掉了一部分的宣传，悠闲的要命的堂本刚先生把自己在床上裹成一颗饭团，像要沾黄豆粉一样把自己在床上滚来滚去，滚去滚来。

 

要不打电话说取消协议吧？有违约条款吗？违约金是多少？

 

堂本刚立刻从床上冲下去，找到了被自己妥善的藏起来的协议书，翻来覆去的也没有看到这个协议上有任何的违约条款。

 

这可不是令人开心的事情，说明对方处在强势自己处在弱势，按照合同进行两年的协议一切都好说，要是自己出什么问题导致协议没有继续下去，这件事情恐怕就不能善终了。

 

堂本刚在此拱呀拱的把自己团回到被子里，把协议书揉得皱皱巴巴的丢在一旁，他是一旦有烦心事就什么事情都不想干的性格，于是开始趴在床上努力的想这件事情要怎么才能完美的解决。

 

想着想着。

 

就睡着了。

 

大好的休假时光，怎么能不拿来睡觉？

 

不过堂本刚也是一个很大程度上得过且过安于现状且很容易宽恕自己的人，他有过自己和自己过不去自己折磨自己的时候，跨越了那个时期之后他就开始接纳自己的不足，学会如何和自己相处。当然这是好听一点的说法，难听一点的说法就是懒癌战胜了一切，反正他也懒得打电话去跟堂本光一说取消协议，更懒得思考取消协议会带来什么样的后果以及如何妥善处理这些后果，于是一个回笼觉的功夫堂本刚突然冒起来的那点反悔的心情就又消失了。

 

得过且过才能过好这一生。

 

再说堂本光一长得好看又有钱，协议虽然签了两年，但是指不定哪一天人家金主爸爸就有新的金丝雀想养了，不都说这样的金主爸爸最偏好十七八九岁刚刚长大的小男孩吗，自己虽然长了张娃娃脸两年之后也27岁了，如果金主爸爸想要结束协议那肯定一切好说。在说堂本光一已经答应自己要保密，像他那种商人肯定最注重条约精神了，说到的事情肯定会做到。

 

堂本刚就如此容易的说服了自己。

 

烦心的事情消失之后立刻抄过床头的手机发信息给冈田准一约他出门吃饭。

 

——小准小准你的つよし要饿死了他想吃蛋包饭还有奶油炖菜还有布丁！

 

一分钟之后就收到了信息。

 

一家在餐厅评分网站上排名很高的家庭餐馆的地址，招牌菜，番茄蛋包饭和奶油炖菜。

 

——我半小时可以过去。

 

——好哦，我要先起床洗澡换衣服，大概要一个小时，待会见。

 

飞快的起床洗澡穿衣服的时候堂本刚看了眼镜子里的自己，黑色的短发被他睡得乱糟糟，看起来显得格外的小。他其实有时候挺为这件事情烦恼的，谁不想像木村拓哉那样充满男性荷尔蒙即便不看脸举手投足都只能用帅气形容。但是即便他努力练肌肉的时候，冈田准一的师傅都冲他摇头，别挣扎了，这辈子就是看起来软软的糯米团子了。  
   
   
即便练出了腹肌，穿上衣服之后整个人还是看起来软绵绵的。  
   
   
堂本刚冲着镜子揉了揉脸，那也得练呀，这个拳击手的角色他确实很喜欢，剧本也是自己非常憧憬的编剧写的，不论如何都要为了这个角色努力一次。  
   
   
等等他刚刚给冈田说他要吃什么来着？  
   
   
   
蛋包饭，奶油炖菜，布丁？？？  
   
   
   
冈田准一你明知道我要减肥还给我找这种店，气。  
   
   
   
堂本刚摸了摸自己的小肚子，决心——吃完这顿一定减肥，绝对，一口都不多吃！  
   
   
然后美滋滋的挑了身衣服出门去见冈田准一去了。  
   
   
   
“小准，哇这家店闻起来就好好吃！”  
   
   
   
好歹有点身为演员的自觉，堂本刚还是带了眼镜和墨镜出门。虽然他自己最出名的角色是十五岁那年演的少年侦探，现在的形象和那时候已经相去甚远，之后都是角色比人红，走在外面还从来没被人认出来过。  
   
   
   
   
冈田准一是他最好的朋友，没出道前就在学校里认识了，比起他进了娱乐圈日子过得飘忽不定，冈田准一则是标准的父母眼里听话又优秀的孩子，一路名校念下来，进入的也是现在炙手可热的三田会社，又是三年之内就升职加薪，这个人生大概也只剩下赢取白富美了。  
   
   
   
堂本刚一边吸着奶茶一边想，如果自己当年没有误打误撞的进入娱乐圈，自己又会过着什么样的日子呢？是不是早就已经稳定下来，找到了喜欢的人，说不定孩子都有了。  
   
   
啊，他喜欢男人这件事情也不会变，那就已经领养了孩子了。  
   
   
   
可惜进入演艺圈这件事情让他错过了沿途的很多风景，如果不是真的很喜欢演戏的话，大概他早早就会承受不来这一切退出的。  
   
   
   
“发什么呆呢？”  
   
   
“在想小准害我发胖。”  
   
   
   
冈田准一挑眉，最后还是不打算跟自己这个没事就喜欢耍无赖的亲友计较明明是他想吃这些东西的，把堂本刚手里的奶茶拿开换成了自己的清水，在对方控诉的眼神下帮他把一杯奶茶都喝掉了。  
   
   
   
“呜我的奶茶！”  
   
   
   
武力值完全无法抗衡只能眼睁睁看着自己的奶茶杯冈田准一喝掉的堂本刚气呼呼的把炸鸡块塞进嘴里。  
   
   
“不是你说有个角色想要接，然后要减肥吗？”  
   
   
   
“是我说的，可是那个角色有挺多人试镜的，还有个是最近因为腹肌大火了一把的新人男演员，感觉没什么戏。”  
   
   
本来他挺积极的健身了一阵，连田中听说这事儿之后打击他都没怎么在意，但是后来听说那个新人加入了试镜，就开始想打退堂鼓了。这部戏和他之前的角色不太一致，是个很凌厉的角色，说实话他不觉得在若干个人选里导演会选中他。  
   
   
多少有点不甘心，但是更不愿意表现的太过于想要得到这个角色，而让木村尝试着用人脉帮他疏通关系。娱乐圈的规则他很了解，要是别的角色他也就乐于让公司帮帮忙了，可是这是青田桑编剧的作品，作为小迷弟，他不希望给对方留下任何不好的印象。  
   
   
   
“可你不试怎么知道呢？”  
   
   
冈田准一压根没给堂本刚继续叨叨的机会，他太了解堂本刚的脾气也太了解自己的脾气，一旦让这个熟人面前的话痨继续说话，堂本刚那些歪理肯定会说服他。  
   
   
“我师傅要办一个修行营，为期一周，刚好我最近很忙去不了，你去，我已经跟师傅打招呼了。”  
   
   
“哈？”  
   
   
堂本刚差点把手里的炸鸡捏成炸鸡粉，不可置信的看着冈田准一。自家亲友的师傅平时笑眯眯的看起来万分亲和在训练的时候简直是魔鬼，自己要是被他知道要减肥还落在他手里，那可能进去是堂 本 冈 刂出来是堂本刚。  
   
   
   
不去不去，本来他还想着就算选不上，试镜也要打扮的漂漂亮亮的去见青田编剧，万一去了修行营，自己都没力气去试镜不就惨了。  
   
   
   
冈田准一毫不客气的坐到堂本刚身边，把他从头到脚捏了一遍。  
   
   
“还行，除了小肚子别的地方还没来得及自暴自弃成功，一个星期足够看见腹部线条了，明早车站集合——我师傅已经知道你要去了，你知道跑掉是什么后果。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚愤愤的把最后一块炸鸡塞进嘴里。  
   
   
   
“冈田准一你等着，等什么时候你遇见意中人了我一定带着小孩儿去抱你大腿说你始乱终弃！”  
   
   
冈田准一一巴掌拍在堂本刚试图去拿薯饼的手背上。  
   
   
   
“没事，我不会对你始乱终弃的。”  
   
   
   
呜小准自从升职之后都不好逗了，三田会社果然和他八字不合。

 

但是堂本刚天不怕地不怕就怕冈田准一跟他认真，也清楚冈田准一让他去修行营是为了他好，只好收拾了一袋零食不情不愿哼哼唧唧的在车站跟大家伙集合——然后半路上就被没收了所有零食。

 

修行营待着的一礼拜日子其实挺开心的，冈田的师兄师弟们都是性格很好的习武之人，对于堂本刚这个借了师弟的名义进来减肥的家伙也很是照顾，虽然吃的东西营养又健康明天还要早早起来跑步，堂本刚这一周却过得还很快乐，当然没忘记每天发短信跟冈田准一控诉他在这里有多辛苦。因而说一星期过完的时候，毫无危机感的堂本刚先生光荣的忘掉了周一是他签约的金主爸爸班师回朝的日子，而他们约好周一晚上7点的时候在金主爸爸给他的公寓里见面——他想起这件事情的时候已经下午5点了。手机和钥匙揣兜里什么都没敢收拾的骑自行车飞奔到车站然后再坐上电车到达公寓的时候，摸出手机一看，东京时间周一晚上八点十分。

 

堂本刚原本想象的特别好，他还打算早早的到公寓里洗一个澡，身上香喷喷的等待金主爸爸过来，力求第一次亲密接触的时候给对方留下一个好印象。这个逻辑是这样想的，他觉得他是一个完全没有经验的人，万一没能给金主爸爸留下一个好印象，之后的接触估计也不会很愉快。为了他日后的性福生活，他努力的恶补了很多霸道总裁设定的小说和动漫，甚至还考虑着要不要自己提好钱做好润滑显得自己更老司机一点。

 

而现在他身上穿着修行统一发下来的白色帽衫深色短裤，脚上踩了一双白色的运动鞋，别说老司机了，他这么一路狂奔来估计都有人以为他是快要错过门禁的高中生。

 

堂本刚在空无一人的高级公寓楼下做好了充足的心理准备，推开门的时候还是被沙发上坐着的一言不发的男人的气场震慑的半句解释的话也冒不出口。堂本光一比他年长了十岁，再加上自商场中磨砺出的冷峻，眯着狭长的眼睛看过来的时候实在是让堂本刚真的很想开口叫爸爸。

 

“过来。”

 

堂本刚赶紧一溜小跑的从玄关里，乖巧的跑到堂本光一身边，手背在身后，宛如一个考试不及格的孩子回家面对家长的时候一样，脚踩在春末还有些冰凉的地板上不由自主的你踩踩我我踩踩你——金主爸爸的气场太过于吓人，他没敢自己去找拖鞋，也没敢不脱鞋，干脆光脚跑过来了。

 

下一秒就整个人被拽进了堂本光一的怀里，照片上曲线分明的胸膛靠起来非常的宽厚但却并不很坚硬，反而有种令人安心的热度，刚开口说话的时候声带的震动就顺着后背传递过来。

 

“胆子这么大？”

 

呜金主爸爸他真的错了不要用这种语气说话好不好，又苏又吓人再这样下去他真的要怀疑自己抖m了明明在被教训但是就是忍不住的觉得这样压魄力十足的堂本光一实在是自带光环。

 

作为一个究极的颜控和声控，堂本刚此刻被人抱在怀里满心只有堂本光一这个人的存在也太过于犯规了。他脑袋里转过了无数本霸道总裁小说的情节，于是乖顺的搂过堂本光一的脖子，讨好的亲吻他的侧脸。

 

“我错了。”

 

好像光这样还不够。

 

可是接下来的台词似乎过于的羞耻了？堂本刚简直感觉让自己说出这样的话他的脚趾都要羞涩的蜷在一起了。但转念又一想身为一个演技派的演员，怎么能如此轻易的就被眼前的羞涩打倒？他得好好的扮演一个听话又乖巧的金丝雀才行。

 

呜呜咽咽了半天，堂本光一也不搭话，似乎也觉得他的话只说了一半，狭长的眼睛就这么看着他，看着堂本刚脸红心跳。最后小小声的凑在堂本光一的耳边，声音都颤抖起来。

 

“你……您可以……可以随便惩罚我。”

 

下一秒整个人就被横抱了起来。

 

堂本光一身上香水味夹杂着烟草味，极浓的男性荷尔蒙气息几乎扑面而来，让堂本刚除了紧紧的抱住他的脖颈之外不知道该怎么办才好。

 

“那我就，恭敬不如从命了。”

 

这个……这个男人简直……

 

堂本刚心里的话并没有想完，因为下一秒他就已经没有了其他可想别的事情的余裕，堂本光一把他整个人丢在了柔软的双人床上，接着欺身压上来，不由分说的掠夺着他的双唇。

 

这可比餐厅里那个含蓄的吻要激烈多了，堂本刚那一段无疾而终的恋爱当中也接过吻，虽然嘴唇的触感都一应被写上了小报。但那真的只是嘴唇相接的再纯洁不过的吻，而现在堂本光一简直是在撕咬着他，掠夺着他口腔里的空气，让他感觉自己下一秒就会窒息而亡。

 

而这种压迫感让他感觉到身体都战栗起来，初次尝试到的感觉让他整个人迷茫又亢奋，下意识的紧紧的拽着堂本光一衬衣的领子。

 

堂本光一的手似乎带着灼人的温度，顺着他的帽衫下摆伸进来，贴着他的腰线逐渐往上，每一秒的触碰都让他感觉到在燃烧自己的身体。堂本刚扭动着身体，却并不像是在躲，而是在想靠得更近一些。

 

这样的回应明显取悦到了堂本光一，狂风暴雨一样的吻渐渐变得柔情起来，灵活的舌尖调戏堂本刚的舌与之共舞，再划过他口腔里的每一个角落。手上更是已经利落的脱掉了堂本刚上身的衣服，短裤是松紧腰的款式，此刻就很方便堂本光一的动作，手上稍微一用力就把内外裤一起拉下来褪到了膝盖上。

 

堂本刚以一个半遮半露无比羞耻的姿势把自己的身体暴露在堂本光一面前，大脑里唯一的想法就是幸亏他这一个礼拜有好好的在减肥，昨天晚上照镜子的时候腰线上已经有了漂亮的线条。这种仿佛要把最完美的自己献祭给对方一样的想法让他自己更加的脸红起来，紧闭着眼睛不敢看堂本光一。

 

这副模样过于的诱人了。

 

堂本光一自己都能感觉到他的呼吸越发的沉重起来，本来今天他提早到了半个小时，以为堂本刚怎么着也应该在这里了。没想到这家伙不仅没有提前来，反而给他迟到了一个半小时。堂本光一从出生到现在，还没有人敢放他一个半小时的鸽子。他以往的情人，哪怕是最浓情蜜意的时候，哪个敢这么干，他是绝对会甩脸走人的。

 

堂本光一有整整一个半小时的时间选择离开这个公寓，脑海里浮现出的却是在电视上看到的那张圆滚滚的眼神却亮晶晶的少年的模样。那是他25岁的时候，父亲的猝然离世让他不得不突然的接过整个公司，几万人的前途和生活都突然的压在了他的肩膀上。那些日子里堂本光一每天都只能睡两三个小时，整个人瘦得几乎脱了形，最严重的时候要挂着营养针过日子。电视上那个神气十足大声斥责着罪恶宣扬着正义的少年在那个时候给了他一点点的鼓舞，那双眼睛里散发出的光芒，让那个时候的他觉得生活还没有那么糟糕。

 

可惜少年天才长大不过尔尔，再听到堂本刚这个名字的时候，25岁的温和男人笑着给他代言的品牌的老板敬酒，似乎对于对方眼里某些晦涩不明的意味不在意。

 

他有段时间不愿意承认那是自己记忆里的少年人，后来佐藤特助看出了他的心思，问他要不要给堂本刚准备一份协议。堂本光一自从25岁开始会定期的给他看上眼的男孩子协议，短则个把月，长则一两年，对他而言不过是一个消遣和发泄。他给这些男孩子他们想要的东西，而他想要的只是一个安静的可以消遣的空间。

 

堂本光一让佐藤开的合同并不算他拿出手的合同里条件最好的，堂本刚要求把合同里的某些资源折现的时候他也是让佐藤用堂本刚本身的身价折的现。协议是他给堂本刚的，但是对方答应这件事情，让他觉得有些失望。

 

可是这些年他换过这么多的人，也只有这双眼睛，最像当年那个少年的眼睛。

 

而他现在躺在自己的身下，衣衫半褪双颊泛红，光亮干净的眼眸里透露出情欲来，手指扯着自己的衣领，大腿无意识的磨蹭，依然勾起了堂本光一全部的情欲。

 

床头准备好了安全套和润滑剂，堂本光一半跪在堂本刚的身上，脱掉了自己的裤子之后露出昂扬的性器来，在堂本刚的大腿内侧磨蹭。接着把润滑剂倒在自己手掌上，整个扣在堂本刚的双腿之间。

 

“呜……”

 

冷冰冰的液体刺激的堂本刚身上一抖，本来就已经抬起来的性器龟头上可怜兮兮的冒出一些液体来，眼角已经有了点点的泪痕。

 

而堂本光一毫不迟疑的伸了手指进去，不容拒绝的来回抽插着，初次容纳异物的后穴异常的紧绷，再加上堂本，刚感觉到有东西伸进来之后非常的紧张，绞住堂本光一的食指难以进出。

 

堂本光一握住了堂本刚的性器，他极少会服务他的情人，不过为了能尽快的享用这副身体，他不介意先让堂本刚放松下来。

 

堂本刚平时会自慰，也买过按摩棒试图自己抚慰自己。可这感觉和有人压在自己身上，一边激烈的揉捏着他的性器一边在他的后穴里进出的感觉根本是两码事，陌生的快感刺激的他身体颤抖，而堂本光一根本不给他任何适应的时间，在他前面高潮之后，就已经探身取了安全套套在性器上，巨大的龟头顶在堂本刚被手指条件的一开一合的后穴上。

 

堂本刚真的有点怕了，他伸出手，可怜兮兮的握住了堂本光一撑在自己腰上的手。

 

“您……您慢点，我是第一次……我……呜……”

 

粗粝的性器一贯而入。

 

堂本刚感觉自己的身体都要被劈成两半，其实没有他想象中的那么痛，只是他害怕的紧缩在一起使得后穴收的更紧了。

 

堂本光一看着怀里的家伙小声的求饶，这会儿又怕的紧闭着眼睛，以为自己真的弄疼了他。手掌一边轻轻的揉捏着两个人结合的地方，一边不断的吻着堂本刚紧皱着的眉头。

 

他是第一次呀。

 

堂本光一觉得自己有一点心软了，也忘记了要惩罚他的事情。

 

“一会儿就好了，我慢点，别怕。”

 

这个男人怎么说别怕都这么苏呢。

 

堂本刚搂着堂本光一的脖子想，虽然身体被对方贯穿着想这个事情不太对劲，但他实在觉得这个男人充满魅力的有点过分了。

 

幸亏自己只是个签了两年合约的金丝雀，要真是喜欢他的情人，怕是被迷的神魂颠倒为了他什么都能不要。

 

并不太重的痛感很快就消失了，堂本刚本来就打定主意要享受性爱，这会儿自己主动的扭起腰来。酥酥麻麻的感觉从两个人结合的地方传过来，他也毫不忍着自己的呻吟声，一声一声软糯甜腻的呻吟让堂本光一根本把持不住，抱着堂本刚猛烈的冲刺着，每一下都恨不得把怀里的人揉进自己身体里。

 

堂本刚很快就受不住了，第一次高潮之后，堂本光一把他整个人翻过来趴在床上，丢掉了已经不堪重负的安全套不给他任何喘息的机会就再一次插了进来，堂本刚一边哭叫着让他慢一点，一边努力的向前爬想要挣开对方的束缚，结果堂本光一毫不费力的把他捞回来，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，反而加快了抽插的频率。

 

等到堂本光一终于射到他身体里的时候，堂本刚已经只能软软趴在床上，后穴被撑的发红，射出来的精液流在他的大腿上，白皙的身体上到处都是痕迹，屁股上的掌印尤为明显。而堂本光一并没有立刻就放开他，已经射了的性器并没有软下来，而是保持着埋在他身体里的状态。

 

“下次再迟到，不会轻饶。”

 

说着还挺了挺腰威胁他。

 

堂本刚对于这一场情事感觉到餍足，身体上心灵上都是。他就知道自己这一次头脑发热的选择没有选错，像堂本光一这样久经情事的人，技术一定好的没话说。这样想想自己作为一个金丝雀却想着让金主爸爸伺候自己，堂本刚难得的觉得有点良心难安，除了想着自己要学习一下以外，也觉得这样温情的时刻自己还是应该说点好听的话的。

 

被对方抱着后穴还容纳着堂本光一的性器，这种感觉并不令人感到讨厌，堂本刚亲了亲堂本光一的下巴，笑得眯起了眼。

 

“不会啦，我会搬到这里住嘛，以后就是我等光一先生过来啦。”

 

tbc


End file.
